Ireneusz Sobczak
Ireneusz "Irek" Sobczak is a main character and Sophia Sobczak's grandson, his unborn child's father. He is portrayed in both the TVN Polish shows Szkoła and 19+. He is portrayed by Beniamin Andrzejewski. Personality He is a hedonist who always want to follow his own wishes and he cannot stop to give any limites to himself. He is an amant of beautiful women and flirter. He was of Kamil's best friend, and he is willingly to give to him female-male relation advices. He with Jola are creating an extremely destructive relationship, which is separated out and redating unstopable. But his currently the most important person in his life is Iwona Małkowska, who he started dating with. Character History Early Years Ireneusz Sobczak was born as the only grandson of Sophia Sobczak, and the only son of his unnamed parents. He attended the primary, middle and secondary schools in Kraków, Poland, where he was born, as he attended middle and secondary schools at the Post-Primary School Complex named after Adam Mickiewicz. He always was willingly to seducing women and betraying them up with being unstopable. After he understood his great mistakes, he started to wishing himself become a lawyer and he became a student of Kraków University of Economics' Department of Law. Season 1 He started his higher education at the Law School in Kraków, Poland, with Lucyna Kruczek and Kamil Pawlak. He was a C straight student since he started to seriously thinking about his future. But he made a great mistake what almost not has destroyed his life and Elizabeth Tkaczyk. Season 2 Coming soon... Season 3 Coming soon... Season 4 He started the third year at his college with Lucy and Monika. He started a new life with Iwona, by being her boyfriend. He also has helped Kacper with a law document as his personal lawyer. Also, he finally got his friend back. Relationships Friends Oskar Prus Best Friend See: Oskareneusz Oskar and Irek were always best friends although they had a different numerable quarrels. They like each other and they will always be best friends. They are ready to help each other and do everything they can do when each other needs each other the most. Kamil Pawlak Former Best Friend See: Kamek Kamil and Irek were best friends for good until Kamil had a sex with Lucy, and later he left her to move the South America. After he came back, Irek was still his friend but after he once again betrayed Lucy's faith, Irek broke up his friendship with Kamil. Enemies Sara Rogalska Former Friend/Current Enemy See: Sareneusz '' Sara and Irek were once colleagues and they both befriended Oskar Prus. But, they sepearated each other out forever when Sara led Oskar to sent him into the prison. Romances Iwona Małkowska Girlfriend ''See: Iweneusz Iwona is current Irek's ex-boyfriend. They are happy with each other although they have many heartcrushes sometimes. Monika Różycka Ex-girlfriend See: Irenika They started dating and they were happy with each other. They first started dating "openly" and they had a promise to be "free" people and they could to dating everyone they wanted but they never had do it. Due to it, they removed their promises and they started dating like a normal pairing "closely". But Monika broke up with him after learned he was having a sex with Martha Prus, Oskar's mother, being separated out from themselves for long time ago. But, now, they rebefriended each other and brought the peace between themselves. Jolanta Wysocka Ex-girlfriend See: Jolereneusz Jola is Irek's ex-girlfriend. They were dating until Irek betrayed Jola with Magda at the beginning of the show, and they started dating after long period of break out. But they broke up once again, and this time they did it forever due to Irek himself couldn't have a sex with her. Trivia *Irek tried to rape some student who had his money for some time. **Irek was almost kicked out of the Post-Primary School Complex named after Adam Mickiewicz for try to rape student's girl. *Irek appears in both TVN Polish shows 19+ and, before, Szkoła. *He attends now the Kraków University of Economics' Department of Law. **Irek wishes himself to become a lawyer in the future. *He like beautiful girls. *He works as the Addiction pub manager at Oskar Prus's absence. *His parents probably died. *He had an unborn child with Elizabeth Tkaczyk after he had a sex with her without condom. Gallery References de:Ireneusz Sobczak es:Ireneusz Sobczak fr:Ireneusz Sobczak pl:Ireneusz Sobczak it:Ireneusz Sobczak la:Ireneusz Sobczak ru:Иренеуш Собчак Category:19+ Characters Category:Males Category:19+ Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Graduates of the Post-Primary School Complex named after Adam Mickiewicz Category:College students Category:Sobczak Family Category:Parents Category:Polish individuals Category:Kraków University of Economics' Department of Law students Category:Polish college students Category:Faculty of Law students Category:Addiction workers Category:Szkoła Characters Category:Fathers Category:Non-magic people